Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 19
is the nineteenth episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The english dubbed version was first shown on August 28th, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Summary Madoka is cleaning her friends' beyblades and everything goes well until an error occurs while checking Dark Bull's state. She then works so hard on them that she falls almost asleep. Meanwhile, Benkei and Kenta (with Ginga) are going in the direction of the B-Pit while singing respectively "BURU BURU BURU" and "SA-GI-TARIO", etc. They happily get up to Madoka's workplace where they find her very sleepy, Beyblade pieces stuck on her face from where she laid her head to rest. Ginga, Benkei and Kenta take their beyblades, thank her for her work, then eagerly go try them out. However, Kenta and Benkei soon realize that their beyblades are not acting as they should, and they see why: their Tracks and Bottoms were interchanged. They hurry upstairs to get an explanation from Madoka, who says that, while cleaning and checking each beyblade, she discovered that Flame Sagittario's C145 had a lot of stamina and defense and that it could go better with Dark Bull, and vice versa. At first, the two boys are reluctant, but they go practice with their new beys in the Face Hunters' old warehouse with cans and they realize that they can really get more power with that parts change. Benkei can even create three times more holes in the surrounding walls than what he usually did. From that instant on, they are totally addict to the idea of changing parts. They get back to the B-Pit and teach the other kids the virtue of choosing different parts for their beyblades. They make suggestions that has everybody amazed by the obvious improvement of their performance. Next, Kenta and Benkei joyfully walk out on the streets singing about Faces, Wheels, Tracks and Bottoms, when a white truck passes by them, only to stop mere metres in front of them. They hurry to its side to watch the video that is being showed: a new, special tournament organized by the WBBA will be hosted in a few days. Various challenging stages are set, and surprises are to be expected. Benkei and Kenta see this as an opportunity to use their new discovery. They head right back to the B-Pit to look confusingly at the different parts available there, then, for some reason, they go act like spinning tops on the riverside... Ginga watches their dance with a playful smirk. The next day, they all go to the Beyblade Arena. Since the format of the tournament is one that promotes tag battle, Kenta and Benkei go together, and Ginga could have participated too had Kyouya not refused to team up with him to exchange parts. Instead, Madoka and Ginga go in the audience to watch their friends' adventure. Their first beybattle is against Osamu and Takashi on a platform that is floating in a huge basin. They engage in a battle with four spinning tops in the stadium and all is fine, until suddenly a big wave threatens to come over all of them. Thankfully, since they had changed their parts, Kenta and Benkei still won though: the water just flowed past their beyblades. Afterwards, they have to get their beyblades up an artifical waterfall to hit a "GOAL" button, and they need to get their blades to the other side by having them jump on floating platforms. Finally, they are asked to launch their beyblades somewhere while maintaining balance on the relatively tiny platform they are standing on, and they do succeed. However, they broke their balance while celebrating, and their black case of parts fell into the water, too far for them to grab anymore. All the parts scattered into the water. Disappointed and upset, Benkei and Kenta go to the locker room. Having lost all their parts, they think they are finished now that they cannot change their beyblades, but Ginga arrives and tells them that they can believe in their original bey and still use only those, even though parts changing is also a great idea. To prove his point, he starts a beybattle with them and they see that they all have their good and bad points. Now more confident in their strength, they go back to the arena and properly win the tournament after battling in an ice stadium. Everybody applauds them. After their victory, they return to their local Bey arena to practice some ridiculous launching tricks. Characters Seen *Gingka *Kenta *Benkei *Kyoya *Madoka *Blader DJ *Face Hunters *Osamu *Takashi *Akira Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Rock Leone 145WB *Flame Sagittario C145S (Parts Changed) (Featured Bey) *Dark Bull H145SD (Parts Changed) ( Featured Bey) Featured Beybattles * Kenta (Flame Sagittario H145S) & Benkei (Dark Bull C145SD) vs. Osamu (Generic Bey) & Takashi (Generic Bey) & Akira (Generic Bey) * Kenta (Flame Saggitario) and Benkei (Dark Bull) VS. Gingka (Storm Pegasus) Special Moves used * (Flashback) * * * Differences in adaptions * In the Original Japanese version, the Original Japanese Opening Theme music was used as an insert song in the actual episode, but in the english dub, Nelvana just used the instrumental instead. Trivia *This is the only episode that doesn't show a Beyblade for the title card. Instead, it shows the parts of Flame Saggitario and Dark Bull. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Episodes